


And it felt great to be a Liar

by donchaeds



Series: the monster and the man - helliam/willry one shots collection [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creep William Afton | Dave Miller, Dead Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, William Afton | Dave Miller being a Jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donchaeds/pseuds/donchaeds
Summary: "Didn't it... doesn't this feel good?"Henry's whole body shook in pure astonishment. "Good?" He spat out. "This is... You are - ""That doesn't answer my question, now does it?" William immediately shushed him. "Doesn't this," he twisted his fingers painfully against Henry's walls, "feel good, baby?"Wrote this at 3 am, take it or leave it. It's dark.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Series: the monster and the man - helliam/willry one shots collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987195
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	And it felt great to be a Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Read the notes at the bottom of the page if you feel like you need further warnings. Don't be shy and protect yourselves.

"Does it feel good, Henry?"

The shorter man caught himself whimpering, his whole body shaking to betray his denial.

"It does, doesn't it?" William grinned smugly as if he'd received enough of an answer. "It shouldn't, and it's everything you are supposed to not want, yet you are still... aching for it nonetheless, darling." 

And as he drew the words from his grinning lips, he curled his digits upwards and made an utter mess of what was left of Henry's grasp on reality. He had him releasing a broken moan and bringing his hips forward to meet his movement. 

"S... Stop that! God, Will, stop, please"

William's warm yet sharp chuckle filled Henry's ears and he instinctively found himself tugging at his own wrists to bring his palms to cover the sides of his head. Unsuccessful, he settled for shutting his eyes closed and refusing to furtherly stare at that same blinding white ceiling. He felt his body shivering and twisting from the relentless stimulation and his own lips trembling in a loud sob as William shifted the position of those same fingers he had forced inside him once again, only to... still them completely a few instants later. 

Henry parted his eyelids open and let his gaze look for some kind of - any form of answer from his... God, his abductor. That's what he was now, wasn't it? A full on fucking -

William had been staring at him for a while now, head tilted to the side as he studied his every move hungrily. Henry's pupils bored in the taller man's ice cold stare, his ears registering his voice as he spoke to him.

"Doesn't it, Henry?" The man repeated, expectantly. The questioned man blinked twice.

"...what?" He asked. He didn't mean it to come out that weak, yet it probably hadn't sounded louder than a disoriented whisper.

"Didn't it... doesn't this feel good?" 

Henry's whole body shook in pure astonishment. "Good?" He spat out. "This is... You are - "

"That doesn't answer my question, now does it?" William immediately shushed him. "Doesn't this," he twisted his fingers painfully against Henry's walls, "feel good, baby?"

A sharp moan had immediately left the man's throat, a sound at which William found himself grinning. He couldn't resist bringing his free hand to Henry's inner thigh and playing with the flesh at his disposal, watching it get increasingly red and warm.

"It's not..." the shorter man cried out. William let him finish his thought, quietly claiming the ownership of the body laid out before him. "It's not supposed to", Henry said through his teeth. 

William felt himself growing prouder than ever, watching his beautiful, marvelous boy come so close to the solution. He relished in his confession and the sight splayed out before him. Eventually, he settled from climbing onto the desk over Henry and brought his hand to the feverish pink face he absolutely adored, teasing his soft bangs and carding through the roots. 

"But it does", he offered, blowing right on his partner's parted lips.

"It does" Henry agreed, nodding and trembling as he let the words spill lifeless from his mouth. William leaned in and caught it in a kiss that was not supposed to feel so fucking breathtaking and romantic - but goddammit, it was. Henry felt the familiar feeling of tears streaming down his heated up cheeks. He was surrendering, and it felt so fucking good. So good. He repeated those same words out loud for William to hear.

A sudden feeling of emptiness left him aching at his core and clenching around cold wet air. He immediately felt like sobbing, so he did. He even tried to guide his hips upwards in a desperate attempt, and felt himself calming down only when William's left hand carved through his messy hair once more, in a comforting gesture. 

"Ush, love. I'm right here" the taller man reassured him. "I'm going to fill you up so good now", he spoke, swiftly finding his way to his belt and throwing it to the ground, unbuckling his trousers just enough to free his cock and weighing it in his own hand.

"Please", Henry whined. The taller man groaned and teased himself, eyes fluttering shut as he blacked out for a moment. "Soon, baby. Soon," he shushed him. True to his words, he soon lined himself up with Henry's cheeks, parting them with the aid of his thumb, and swiftly slid in through those tight, warm walls.

He acknowledged the faint sound of the chains restraining Henry's limbs clanking, and found his boy desperately tugging at them as he was impaled on William's cock, feverish and aching. 

William hissed at the sole sight. He made a point to adjust his position and finally brought himself to bottom out until his hips were flush against Henry's soft curves.

And he stayed like that, relishing in the gorgeous feeling of that familiar tightness sucking him in, having Henry adjust to the intrusion as well. Poor boy was driving himself crazy on his cock, sweating and shaking in his restraints. 

"Darling," he called. "You feel so good, you know that?" He tentatively drew his way out, ever so slowly. "Fit me like a fucking glove, baby".

"Yeah?" Henry exhaled. "You open me up so nicely, too - oh!" he admitted drunkenly. "Please, please Will fuck me, mark me, just - fuck" he hissed when William thrusted into him harshly, once, then twice. Both times as precise and methodical as a machine, if it weren't for the breathy chuckles that followed right through. 

"It truly amazes me, Henry" he explained, "the way all it takes is a cock up your arse for you to get all nice and pliant for me to use. It's a look that suits you." He started pounding into Henry at a regular rythm, fixing his gaze on those glossy honey-like eyes. 

"You have me wondering whether there's anything able to snap you out of this blissful state at all."

Henry found himself giggling. 

"I am tied up in your basement" he said, stating the obvious. "You kidnapped me, and - God, where did you even find the right... Still, you brought me here against my will and then - oh! - tried to force yourself upon me... What else could you possibly do for me to withdrawn at this point?"

William stared at him, the whole time, lovingly and amusingly taking in his features and words as he split the man open on his cock at increasing strength. 

"I have my methods, love" he replied. Then, as if to prove a point, he brought both his hands to wrap at the sides of Henry's neck and applied the right amount of pressure to have his vision blurring in and his breathing shortening. Smirking at the way Henry hadn't even flinched, but instead had kept his gaze fixated on William in a smitten expression, he released the pressure as soon he applied it, watching Henry as he gasped for air and rolled his eyes back to regain control of his breathing. 

"Sweet thing, you truly are something else."

"Feels so good, Will" Henry admitted. "So good! Just like you said. I know it shouldn't, I don't care, it's just too good - oh, fuck" he whimpered. 

"Yeah, baby, it is" the taller man agreed, picking up his speed. 

"You know what else was?" 

He waited for Henry to register his words, and to actually nod his head for him to continue.

"Being able to witness that spark of life leaving poor Charlotte's eyes." 

William got a hold of both Henry's thighs and bent them over his body, folding him in half. He made it a point not to look at his face, hands eagerly clenching around the soft flesh, determined to draw this out as long as he possibly could. He relished in the resistance he was met with and tightened his hold on his partner. 

"A feisty one, little Charlie", he growled, drilling into that sweet heat. He felt Henry's knees trying to snap shut in front of him, trembling as they failed the intent. "She put up quite a fight. Thrashed and screamed and kicked" he went on, finally bringing himself to level his eyes with his partner's horrified ones. "Just like you are now."

"Stop!" Henry cried, limbs shaking and struggling to be set free. "You did not - why would you say something like that? You wouldn't - "

William didn't reply. He gazed into Henry's desperate features and forced his legs as open as he could possibly manage, mercilessly thrusting between his cheeks and drawing a few whimpered sobs out of his shaking pursed lips. 

"I know what her last words were, you know", he eventually continued.

"Stop, just -"

"She had been so happy to find me out there on that rainy day. She was so sure I could help her."

"Get - off of me, get the fuck off of me!"

William didn't. He kept fucking into Henry's sweet spot instead, not as focused on giving him pleasure as he was witnessing him in as much pain as possible. 

"She had been crying, I could see that. Her eyes were still puffy and red when she turned to me - "

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

"And called for her 'Uncle Will!' to save her from the cold rain"

"STOP! WILLIAM, STOP, PLEASE -" Henry's throat burning and raw, pumping blood directly into William's veins.

"Her skin was so soft to slice through", he continued in pure ecstasy. "Not as satisfying as yours to bruise, though", he had his right hand hitting Henry's thigh repeatedly, until he could see a beautiful shade of red surfacing the spot that he'd just tortured. 

He breathed in every single whimper or rueful cry that left Henry's mouth. And God, had he been crying non stop through the entire last sentence that William had formulated. He looked absolutely ravishing. William had taken everything away from him. He was no one's but his now.

"You're mine" he breathed out, surprising even himself as he voiced his thought.

"I'm not" Henry whispered through his teeth. 

"Mine"

"No. Never."

"Yeah", William stated calmly. And he was right. The rest of Henry's life would now belong to him and devote itself to him only. 

"I hate you", Henry cried.

"You look so fucking good when you're hurting".

A smirk.

"You sick fucker, you fucking..."

"Yeah baby, just like that" William cooed, nailing his final thrusts into Henry's body. 

"You're a monster."

"I'm afraid it is too late for you to notice that, Henry."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you."

With a gasp, and an unexpected shock trailing through his whole body, William emptied himself inside of Henry to the last drop. 

As soon as he recovered from the high, he found himself genuinely laughing at the idea. 

"I would love for you to try."

**Author's Note:**

> I want you guys to be extremely careful with this one. William is an absolute asshole that kidnaps Henry for the sole purpose of having him suffer. The relationship is not safe nor sane and the sex part starts and finishes off as not consensual with a slight drift of how it's perceived in the very middle of the action. Also, Charlie's death is used by William as a tool to get a devastating reaction out of Henry. So, not really good. But amazing psychological insight. And, well, porn. Of course.


End file.
